


Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Through The Fire And Flames [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bruises, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: 10 years have past since the events of The Burnt Dread The Fire. Logan's family has grown up, and he's adjusting to that. Of course he is. It's only logical for so much to change over 10 years. His boys were growing less dependent on him, his husband was as happy and bouncy as ever, and he was content with his life.But when a horrific event happens, something he could never have predicted, something that he only saw on TV, something that stole the smile from his Husband's face, he knew his life was never going to be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

Adopting Virgil and marrying Patton were the two best decisions Logan had ever made.

Most nights, he sat and watched over his family, thinking about how lucky he was and how he’d do anything to feel this way for the rest of his life. 

But Logan quickly learned that time flew by. 

Roman grew bored of his figurines and grew more interested in drawing and painting. He kept watching Disney movies and singing Disney songs, but he rarely danced to them anymore, and had a more serious attitude towards the movies. His room went from a battle field to an average teenage bedroom, his castles and figures boxed up in the attic.

Virgil spent less time playing with his brother and more time arguing with him and isolating himself. His mind grew darker, despite Patton and Logan’s best efforts, and so did his bedroom. The cream and purple changed to purple and black, and band posters littered the walls. He grew less interested in reality and isolated himself in music. The giraffe from the nursery sat buried in his school bag, forgotten.

Patton left his job at the nursery shortly after the incident with Luke, unable to safely stay somewhere he knew Luke could find him. He left his job and got a new one in a hospital as a children’s play worker. He’d turn up every day to entertain the bedridden children in the hospital and help them to develop despite their disadvantages.

Logan left after Thomas sold the nursery. He studied a university Astronomy course until he got a job at a local high school as a teacher. A few years later, after his pupils left school with exceptional grades, he received a job offer from the University he had studied at. He accepted.

A lot had changed over ten years, Logan accepted that, but he was still happy where he was, with his family. 

His boys were growing less dependent on him, his husband was as happy and bouncy as ever, and he was content with his life.

Until one day, all that changed.

* * *

“Roman! Virgil! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!”

_ “Coming! Jeez!” _

“He said that ten minutes ago.” Logan turned to Patton, who laughed.

“You know Virgil, he’s probably lost his headphones again.”

“Are we supposed to allow him to listen to this… PG-13 music...?” Logan asked. “Isn’t it explicit?”

“He is 15, Lo. The kids at school probably swear all the time anyway.”

“Stop talking about me behind my back.” Virgil announced his presence, his black hoodie wrapped around his thin frame, his hood covering his head, headphones trailing down to his hoodie pocket. The eye shadow under his eyes both hid the dark circles under his eyes and emphasised them.

“We weren’t, Kiddo. We were just discussing our parenting skills.”

“Or lack of.” Logan muttered. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Roman!” Logan called again. “Come on!”

_ “I feel sick!” _

“You felt sick the last time you had an exam, you’re not getting out of it again. Now get down here!” Logan rolled his eyes. “Honestly…”

“You don’t care if I live or die!” Roman exasperated as he ‘stumbled’ down the stairs in his white shirt and red tie, a red and white flower crown on his head to match. “I could be poisoned!”

“Your father’s cooking isn’t that bad.” Patton joked.

“Hey!” Logan blinked at the joke. “Get in the car, boys. We’ve all got school.”

“Ugh…” Virgil and Roman moaned.

“Have a good day at work, honey.” Patton beamed, pressing a soft kiss to Logan’s lips. “Boys, I’ll pick you up later. We need to go food shopping.”

“Ugh!” Virgil and Roman groaned louder. 

“Did you add Cr-”

“Crofters to the list, yes I did, Sweetheart. Now go, or you’ll be late.” Patton beamed. Logan nodded and led the boys to the car.

* * *

“Virgil, would you turn that down?” Logan asked, looking in the mirror at Virgil, who rolled his eyes and turned his music up. Logan sighed, his hands gripping at the wheel. “Virgil, you’re going to make yourself deaf, then music will no longer be a part of your life.”

“Whatever.”

“Right, Virgil Sanders, give me your headphones.” Logan snapped.

“What?!”

“I will not have you damaging your eardrums. Give me your headphones.”

“So unfair!” Virgil whined, taking his headphones out and tossing them at Logan. “I hate you sometimes.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Logan uttered before he could think about what he was saying. Virgil scoffed and glared out the window, leaving Roman sitting awkwardly next to him.

“We’re here.” Logan muttered as they pulled up outside the school. “Virgil, I didn’t mean-”

“Whatever.” Virgil muttered, leaving the car and walking towards the school without another word. Logan turned to Roman.

“Have a good day…”

“I got a test. It’s already a bad day.” Roman shrugged. “But… I will endeavor to make this day great.”

“Please try and apologise to Virgil for me.” Logan sighed. “I didn’t mean what I said. If he doesn’t believe me… give him these.” Logan handed Virgil’s headphones to Roman. “He clearly needs them more than I thought.”

“Sure.” Roman smiled, taking them. “See ya.”

“Bye.” Logan watched Roman catch up to Virgil before driving off to work. He thought for a moment before reaching for his hands-free system and dialing Patton.

_ “Hi, honey!” _

“Patton, I believe I have said something that was not acceptable to Virgil… I do not know how to make it right.”

_ “Shucks, what happened?” _

I took his headphones, he informed me he hated me, I misinformed him that the feeling is mutual.”

_ “Logan!” _

“I know.” Logan sighed. “Would you speak to him this afternoon?”

_ “Sure, but you need to make it up to him somehow…” _

“I believe I know how.”

* * *

Logan couldn’t help but feel guilty all day.

Yes, emotions were illogical, and he often buried them, but when it came to his family, emotions seemed to take over his logical thinking. He tried, though, to push his guilt and anxiety down, tried to focus on teaching, and he felt like he’d done a good job. In fact, his feelings were almost unnoticeable.

At the end of the day, Logan sat at his desk, fiddling with the new headphones he’d bought for Virgil as an apology. They were black and purple, sound cancelling, over-the-head headphones, not like the cheap earbuds Virgil had gotten with his phone. Hopefully Virgil would appreciate them.

That was when his phone rang, with the news that would change his life.

* * *

Patton fiddled with the sleeves of the cardigan wrapped around his shoulders as he approached the school reception desk.

“Hi, I’m here to collect Roman and Virgil Sanders!” Patton beamed. “I was waiting outside, but they don’t seem to have come out the classroom with all the other kids.”

“M-Mr Sanders…” The receptionist turned pale as she stood shakily. “We… we were informed you and your husband were… were unable to collect them.” Patton’s smile fell. “They were picked up earlier today.”

“By who…?”

“Mr Thomas Sanders. He said you and your husband were involved in a car accident and that Roman and Virgil needed to be collected early.”

“But… Thomas is in Ireland on vacation…” Patton whispered. “He couldn’t have picked them up…” The receptionist brought her hands to cover her mouth.

“Oh, God… I-I am so sorry…”

“Who did you give my kids to?” Patton asked, his eyes welling with tears. The receptionist shook her head. “WHERE ARE MY KIDS?”

* * *

Logan picked up his phone.

“Logan Sanders.”

_ “L-Lo…” _

“Patton?” Logan sat up. “What’s wrong?”

_ “Roman and Virgil… Th-they’re gone…” _


	2. Chapter 2

Logan slammed the car door shut and ran up the school path to the office, throwing the door open.

“Where are my children?” Logan scowled, approaching the terrified receptionist, who was being comforted by a police officer. She looked up at him in fear.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Logan…?” The teacher turned to face Patton, who looked like he hadn’t stopped crying since he made the phone call. Logan strode over and wrapped his arms around him. “Oh, God, Logan…”

“Shh…” Logan rubbed his back. What could he say? It wasn’t okay, nor was it going to be. Their Son’s were missing, half of their family had been stolen from them.

“Mr Sanders, may we conduct an interview at the station?” Logan pulled away from the hug to see a police officer staring expectantly at them.

“For what?”

“To ask some questions regarding their disappearance, and to establish anyone who could be considered a suspect.” The officer sighed. “We’ll explain more at the station.

“Alright.

* * *

The journey to the station was short and silent, save for a few shaky sobs that escapes Patton’s trembling body. He gripped tight to Logan’s hand, as though he’d lose him too if he didn’t.

Logan tried to keep a straight face. Despite how unaffected Logan seemed, Patton knew otherwise: it hadn’t quite hit Logan yet what had happened. He was still in shock, Patton knew that, and when it finally hit him, he knew Logan wasn’t going to handle it well.

The two were led inside and, after a short anxiety-filled wait, they were led into an interrogation room by the Superintendent. The officer from earlier sat in the room waiting. Once they were all seated, he flicked a switch on the recorder.

“This interview is being tape recorded at 11:30 AM and is being conducted in an interview room at Gainesville Police Department, Florida. I am Joanna Reece, Detective Chief Superintendent of the Gainesville Police Department. Detective Hanson, would you introduce yourself with your name, collar number and date of birth please? 

“I’m Detective Mike Hanson.” The officer announced, followed by his collar number and date of birth.

“In the room with us are…” DC Reese turned to Logan and Patton.

“Logan Sanders.”

“Patton Sanders.”

“Thank you.” After announcing the time and the date, DC Reese leaned forward. “For the tape, I need Detective Hanson to run through the events.”

“Patton Sanders arrived at Gainesville High School to collect his two boys, Virgil sanders, age 15, and Roman Sanders, age 16. They are both 10th grade students. After waiting several minutes, Patton spoke to the newly hired receptionist, Miss Valentine, Patton Sanders learned that his children had been passed over to a person claiming to be Thomas Sanders, the Uncle of the boys, who is currently on holiday in Ireland. Is this correct?” Detective Hanson turned to Patton.

“That is correct.” Patton nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Logan Sanders, where were you at the time?”

“I was teaching at Gainesville University.” Logan replied. “Are you accusing me of abducting my own child?”

“Lo…” Patton whispered. Logan backed down. 

“Apologies…”

“Is there anyone you know who could be a primary suspect?” Detective Hanson asked. 

“Luke Serpent.” Patton reached over and gripped Logan’s hand.

“I agree, he would be the most likely person…” Logan blinked. “He has motive, capability and history.”

“Explain.” DC Reese leaned forward.

“He was Patton’s abusive boyfriend.” Logan spoke. “He would hit him, hurt him, bruise him, cut him… They were in a relationship for 2 years. When Patton tried to leave him, he harmed him. We worked together in a nursery when we met Virgil.”

“Luke was also Virgil’s abusive Uncle.” Patton sighed. “We thought Luke’s brother, Doyle, was the abuser, but we were wrong. He abused Virgil behind Doyle’s back, and then when Doyle died in a car accident, he had responsibility for Virgil.”

“When we realised who Luke was, we checked Virgil over and found bruises.” Logan added. “We then proceeded to contact Social Services. Upon confrontation, Luke attacked my physically and broke into the Preschool room. He tried to attack Roman and attacked Patton. He broke my nose and I knocked him out.”

“Could you answer some questions for us?” Reese asked. 

“Sure.” Patton replied.

“What do you feel his motive is?”

“Revenge.” Logan muttered. “For sending him to prison for 5 years.” Detective Hanson wrote their answers down. 

“Why wait 10 years? Why not do this after being released from prison.”

“We had our guard up.” Patton explained. “When he was released, we were on high alert. Logan and I hardly slept. Even the boys were anxious and crawled into our bed a few nights.”

“That, and he has to financially stabilize himself for this.” Logan added.

“After 10 years, do you feel Luke would still hold a grudge?” Reece asked.

“We took 5 years of his life away. I don’t see why not.” Logan blinked. “He harmed Patton and Virgil without a motive, he didn’t need much to motivate him to do this.”

“After 10 years, do you believe he is still capable of violence?”

“Yes.” Patton and Logan replied together. 

“Do you believe he is capable of sexual assault?”

“Yes.” Patton answered immediately, ripping his hand from Logan’s grip suddenly. Logan’s heart felt like it had shattered.

“Patton…?”

“He’s… he’s capable… I-I’m sorry, can I-?”

“Interview suspended at 11:38 AM. Yes, you may.” Patton wasted no time standing and fleeing from the interview room, rushing down the hall to the toilets before breaking down, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn’t keep himself together much longer. The thought of his boys with Luke… Patton choked another sob. 

“Shh…” Patton gasped as arms wrapped around him. “Focus on me.”

“God, Logan…” Patton choked, clinging tight to his husband. “I was 17, he was 22. I said no but… He’s capable. God, he’s capable…”

“Shh, Patton…” Logan swore to kill the bastard.

“I’m damaged, Logan…” Patton pushed him away. “How can you bear to be near me after what I just said…?”

“Because it was not your fault.” Logan assured him. “I am aware that you safeword frequently in the bedroom, and now I have a clearer understanding as to why. This changes nothing but the fact you are stronger than I originally believed.”

“God, Logan…” Patton threw his arms around the more logical of the two. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Patton.”

“H-he might not have them, right?” Patton sniffed, looking up. Logan nodded, though he knew the likely truth, that he probably did.

“He might not.”

* * *

“Ugh… Ro…?” Virgil groaned as he pushed himself up. “Roman?” His eyes were open, but he couldn’t see. Why was it so dark?

“Virge…?” Virgil felt hands on his shoulders. “Virgil?”

“Roman… What the hell? Where are we?”

“Whoever picked us up wasn’t Uncle Thomas…” Roman whispered.

“But… he looked like him… I don’t…”

“Do you remember what happened?” Roman asked. Virgil blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

“He took us to a taxi… but there was no driver… I don’t know.”

“He chloroformed us.” Roman filled in the gaps. “I think he disguised his car to trick us.”

“Do you think… Do you think Dad and Papa are actually hurt?” Virgil asked, looking up at Roman. Roman shook his head.

“I think they’re okay.” He whispered, slowly hugging Virgil. “I tried to find a way out while you were out. He’s locked the hatch above us. I think we’re in some sort of basement? I can’t find anything useful.”

Suddenly, the hatch flew open, making the two boys jump and cling to each other.

“Ah, good morning, boys!”


	3. Chapter 3

Roman subconsciously moved in front of Virgil as the man crept down the stairs, in case he made a move to attack them. 

“Who are you?” Roman scowled. 

“Don’t you recognise your favourite Uncle?” The man smirked. The light from the hatch in the ceiling revealed the man to be Thomas. 

“You’re not Uncle Thomas.” Virgil muttered. “He’s in Ireland.”

“I was referring to your other Uncle.” The Thomas look-a-like grinned at Virgil. “You remember me, Virgie?”

“Luke…?” Virgil squint his eyes.

“Why do you look like Uncle Thomas?” Roman reached for his pocket knife, which Logan had given him for his 15th birthday to protect himself, only to find his trusty sword was no longer there.

“You fool, you think I wouldn’t check to see if you had anything in your pockets?” Luke laughed. “As for the face, isn’t it nice?” He caressed his face slyly. “I had the same face shape as your Uncle, all it took were some contacts, a wig, and a change of clothes. I had slight surgery on my nose after one of my cellmates broke it, but it just helps my disguise.”

“Why did you kidnap us?” Virgil scowled. “What are you going to do to us?”

“Well,” Luke chuckled, removing his wig to reveal his raven black hair. “Your Dads took 5 years of my life, most of which I spent getting beaten up. You see, even the darkest of criminals aren’t keen on child abuse. I’m simply… giving them something back. As for what I’m going to do with you… I’m not sure yet. I have much to think about.”

“You kidnapped us without a plan? Well, that was fucking clever, wasn’t it?” Virgil scoffed. Luke’s eyes darkened as he paced forward, grabbing Roman by the arm and shoving him aside before he could react, before grabbing Virgil by the neck and pinning him to the wall behind him. Virgil choked a gasp of surprise.

“You’d better watch that pretty little mouth of yours…” Luke snarled. “Or I’ll find other uses for it.”

“O-Okay… I-I’m sor-ry…” Virgil gasped. Luke let him go, smirking as Virgil coughed harshly, his hand at his neck. Roman scrambled to his brother’s side, rubbing his back.

“Good. Now, I think we all know our places. I’ll see you at dinner.” Luke smirked darkly before heading upstairs and closing the hatch, sliding a lock across. Virgil trembled as Roman suddenly clung to him.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah…” Virgil shivered. “What’s he g-going to do to us…?”

“I don’t know…” Roman whispered, looking up at the hatch. “But I’m not going to let him touch us again.”

* * *

“We’ve traced Luke Serpent’s address. The house was empty. He appears to had fled.” Detective Hanson sighed as he sat in front of Logan and Patton for the next part of their interview. “We found a car registered in his name in a scrap yard, and a taxi from a taxi service he worked for burned out in a field near the school. We tried following it with CCTV and we found this.”

Mike held out a computer tablet to Logan and Patton. Logan took it and held it between him and his husband. The outside of the school was shown on the screen. A short while later, Roman and Virgil came into view with a man who looked exactly like Thomas. He had Roman pressed against him in a side hug and he clung to Virgil’s hand, offering supportive smiles to the two boys as they walked off camera.

“He really looks like Thomas…” Patton whispered. “C-can you rewind this?”

“Sure.” Mike took the tablet and rewound it for them before passing it back. Patton waited until Virgil and Roman were in sight before tapping the screen to pause the video. He let out a shaky sigh as he took in every blurry detail of his two boys.

“I-Is it Luke?” Patton asked.

“We believe so. All evidence suggests he could very well have kidnapped them.”

“Oh, God…” Patton whispered, his eyes welling with tears. Logan took the tablet from him and handed it back to Mike.

“We… We don’t know where he is. Officers are checking abandoned warehouses and factories in the area in case he’s keeping them there. We’ve contacted border control to keep an eye out in case he tries to leave the country. 

“Leave the country?!” Patton cried.

“It’s highly improbable, Patton…” Logan whispered, reaching over and placing a hand over Patton’s own hand. “The boys do not have their passports, and he will now be stopped if his name comes up.”

“It is improbable, yes, but we have to cover every possible action he could take.”

“What if…” Patton swallowed shakily. “Wh-what if he… I-I’m sorry…” The more emotional of the two suddenly broke down once more. Logan silently pulled Patton onto his lap and held him. Patton turned to Mike. “What if he… I can’t say it…”

“You are trying to communicate the worst case scenarios, correct?” Logan whispered. Patton nodded. “In which case, the worst case scenarios are that he could sell them onto people who wish to purchase them, or he could harm them to satisfy his own sadistic desires, or if his desires lie elsewhere…”

“Stop it, Logan!” Patton suddenly pushed Logan away, forgetting he was sitting on his lap, and fell to the floor. Logan stood in shock, offering a hand to Patton, who slapped it away and picked himself up. “How can you say those things without showing a single shred of emotion? Do you even care that you could never see your own kids again?” Patton cried. Logan blinked.

“Of course I care.”

“Then fucking act like it!” Patton scowled before storming out the room. Mike turned to Logan.

“Are… you okay?”

“I’m uncertain.” Logan whispered. “Perhaps it would be a good time to terminate the interview and come back to it at a later date…”

“Yeah, sure. Interview terminated at 1:24 PM.”

“I’d like to leave too, if that is alright?” Logan looked down. Mike nodded.

“Sure, buddy. We’ll call you and your husband as soon as we hear anything. I’ll get an officer to drive you both home.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The drive home was torturous. 

Patton sat as far away from Logan as possible, his knees drawn to his chest and he sobbed silently, each silenced second bringing new, darked scenarios into his head. Logan looked out the window, trapped in his thoughts, in the realisation that if his children were, in fact, with Luke, he may not see them again, or worse, he may not find them alive. The thought brought a lump to Logan’s throat as he blinked back tears, doing all he could to avoid Patton.

When they arrived home, Patton silently left the car and headed inside. Logan thanked the officer and followed Patton, only to find he’d gone straight upstairs. Concluding that Patton would prefer to be alone, Logan sat on the couch, his mind reeling. 

What  _ was  _ Luke capable of? What would he do? What  _ had  _ he already done? What if they’d already been hurt, or passed onto someone else, or worse? What if it had all already happened and they were too late to do anything to save them? What if there was no point anymore? What if…?

As Logan’s mind continued to throw these thoughts at him, his eyes grew hot and his throat began to hurt. He hated Luke, he fucking hated him. He wanted to punch him, kick him, grab him by the neck and watch in satisfaction as the life faded from his eyes. He wanted to hurt him, to hurt himself. What if he did lash out? What if he hurt himself? 

What if he hurt Patton…?

Logan choked back a sob as his hand flew to his mouth a second too late to muffle it. The last thing he needed was to annoy Patton further, especially when he was in such an emotional state already. Logan tried to stop thinking, to stop running through the possible scenarios, to stop wanting to hurt someone, something, anything, he tried, he couldn’t, he couldn’t stop and it hurt, it fucking hurt!

Logan stood before he realised what he was doing and turned quickly, throwing his fist at the wall with a cry. He screamed as he punched it again, and again, not caring when the cream walls slowly stained red. He turned away and kicked the coffee table over. He couldn’t stop himself, fuck, he couldn’t stop.

He gripped at his hair and  _ screamed _ . He didn’t know why, (Was there a logic to pain?), but he screamed, and he cried, and he couldn’t stop. 

“Logan…? Honey, shh, Logan…” He felt arms wrap around him but he couldn’t stop. Why was he still screaming? Why couldn’t he stop. “I’m sorry, Lo, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it… I know you care, Lo, I know you do, I’m so sorry...” Patton. Logan recognised Patton, of course he would, he loved Patton. 

“P-Patton…” Logan choked, clinging to his husband. Patton adjusted his hold, moving so they were both sitting together, Logan in Patton’s arms, clinging to the more emotional of the two. 

They stayed like that for a while, Patton rubbing Logan’s back as Logan’s choked sobs began to die down. Logan’s breathing slowed, his grip on Patton loosening, and it took Patton a moment to realise that Logan had fallen asleep in his arms. 

He smiled fondly as he adjusted Logan’s position, brushing a stray hair from the logical one’s forehead. He knew he shouldn’t have lashed out at his husband. He knew Logan, knew he took longer for things to hit him, knew that Logan’s thought process was based on logic. If he let his emotions cloud that, then this was the result. He should have known.

It wasn’t the first time Logan had lashed out because of his emotions. 

A few months back, Logan had lashed out, when Patton’s Mother had divorced Patton’s Father. Patton loved his parents, and the divorce broke him. He’d cried for days, questioning everything about his Parent’s relationship. Watching his husband suffer had triggered something in Logan, something he rarely showed, and the next thing anyone knew, Logan had shattered the phone against a wall.

It had taken all three of them, Patton and Roman and Virgil, to calm him, to assure him things were going to be okay. Logan had calmed down, but it had taken them a while until he’d finally exhausted himself.

Patton sighed, holding Logan closer as he rocked them both gently. He wasn’t sure how, yet… but he was going to make Luke pay.


	4. Chapter 4

When Patton awoke, Logan was gone. Patton was lying on the floor, his cardigan balled into a pillow under his head. He smiled, knowing Logan must have done it, and picked himself up to find his husband.

They needed to talk.

Patton wrapped his cardigan around his shoulders as he looked around the house, in the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, but he couldn’t find Logan anywhere. Had he left the house? He was about to go and search when he heard a soft sniff coming from behind. He turned, his heart racing when he was faced with Roman’s bedroom door.

“Logan…?” Patton knocked on the door before pushing it open. He sighed when he saw Logan curled up on Roman’s bed, a dog plushie held to his chest.

“We should have given in and gotten them a dog…” Logan whispered without looking up, his voice hoarse and cracking.

“Logan…” Patton moved to sit beside his husband on the bed, his hand resting on Logan’s hip. “You’re torturing yourself, honey…”

“Rather me than-” Logan cut off before the words ‘the boys’ fell from his mouth. “I’m sorry…”

“We’ll find them.” Patton assured him, tracing shapes on Logan’s hip. “I know we will.”

“I… apologise…” Logan whispered. “For making you believe I felt nothing towards the... events.”

“No, Logan, I should be sorry. Everyone reacts in different ways, I should have been more respectful of that.”

“I was just trying to help…” Logan whimpered, sounding like a lost child. Patton’s heart went out to him as he moved his hand to Logan’s shoulder. “You were struggling to find the words but I knew the words and wanted to help.”

“I know, Logan, I’m sorry…” A long silence followed, until Logan spoke up.

“What if we’re too late?”

“Don’t think like that, Logan…” Patton whispered. Logan kept quiet. “We’d feel it.”

“What?”

“If anything really bad happened to them, we’d feel it. I’m sure of it.”

“That’s highly illogical…” Logan muttered. He panicked when Patton’s forced smile dropped. “However, if that is what you believe… I trust your instinct. They must be okay…”

“I think so.” Patton nodded. Another long silence followed.

“What do you think they’re doing…?” A soft smile spread on Logan’s face.

“Throttling each other.”

* * *

“Virgil!”

“Roman!” Virgil cried out as Luke tore his brother from his embrace. “Leave him alone! Get the fuck off him!” He moved to stand, but Luke pulled Roman’s pocket knife from his own pocket, holding it to the boy’s neck. Virgil backed down as Roman tried not to whimper.

“That’s what I thought, pet.” Luke chuckled, shoving Roman on the ground at the opposite end of the basement. He smirked as he cuffed one of Roman’s wrists to a pipe that ran along the wall, before moving to Virgil and doing the same, keeping the boys seperated. “There. Much better. I’m tired of the two of you trying to break out.” He smirked as he tucked the pocket knife into his pocket.

“Why are you doing this?” Roman asked, tugging at his restraint. “Why not just… I don’t know… demand a ransom, get something out of this?”

“Because then…” Luke smirked as he headed upstairs. “I’d just get bored again.” And with that, he disappeared through the hatch and slid the lock across.

“Roman?” Virgil pulled at the cuffs around his wrist, keeping him from his brother. Roman tugged at his own restraints.

“It’s okay, I’m still here, I’m just… a tad further away. I shall endeavour to reach you, little brother, and I shall name my quest... Finding Emo.”

“Forget it, stay over there.” Virgil scowled. “Drama queen.”

“Jack Smellington.”

“I miss you…” Virgil whispered. Roman forced a smile.

“I’m still here, brother.”

“Don’t call me brother, you sound like Scar.”

“Alright, Mood-fasa.” Virgil laughed at that. Roman sighed, suddenly overwhelmed with immense guilt. “Virgil… I-I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Roman whispered.

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked. “We both thought he was Thomas.”

“Yeah, but… Well… I could have grabbed him, you know?” Roman muttered, refusing to meet Virgil’s eyes, worried about what he’d find there. Anger? Betrayal? “When he grabbed your neck. I just sat and watched, I should have grabbed him or something, you could have made a run for it, found Papa and Dad…”

“But then you’d be stuck here, Ro.” Virgil whispered. Roman finally met his brother’s eyes, finding nothing but concern and love. “He’d take you somewhere else and he’d hurt you… Just… If the opportunity comes, and you think there’s a chance I could escape, promise me you won’t take it, Ro, please… Not unless we can escape together.”

“Okay.” Roman nodded, biting his lip. His fingers crossed deceptively behind his back. “I promise.”

* * *

“I think we should talk about what happened.” Patton whispered, fiddling with one of Logan’s stray hairs as the two sat on Roman’s bed, the logical one leaning against the emotional one. Logan nodded, pulling at the fur on the plushie. “You really hurt yourself…”

“I’m fine.” Logan rasped.

“Tell the wall that, Logan.” Patton forced a smile. 

“Illogical. The wall does not have ears.”

“Honey, I’m just… I’m just worried about you. Today it’s the wall, tomorrow it could be… something else…” Logan sat up.

“You believe I would physically harm you?”

“No!” Patton cried. “No, that’s not what I meant! God, no! I just mean that, if you’re not careful, you’re going to really hurt yourself. What if next time you lash out, there’s a knife next to you or something? What if… What if I lose you too…?” Logan watched in shock as Patton turned away, his shoulders trembling. He reached over, tilting Patton’s head so they were looking at each other again, before resting his forehead against Patton’s. 

“Despite what you believe, I have some self-control. I’m certain I’d never take things to such drastic measures. I have no logical reason to.”

“Emotions aren’t Logic though, Logan.” Patton sighed. “But if you want to apply Logic… Emotions trigger adrenaline release, and adrenaline fuels you to do things… Remember that time Virgil fell out that tree? You ran the length of the garden and caught him. Olympic runners couldn’t match that speed.

“I’m certain that’s an overstatement.” 

“Okay, then what about the time Roman pulled the chest of drawers on himself? And you caught it before it fell on him? It took me, you and Thomas to carry that thing in the house when we bought it, yet you managed to hold it up by yourself.”

“I suppose…”

“Logan, honey… Next time your emotions get overwhelming, please talk to me… Please don’t hurt yourself anymore…” Patton whispered.

“I won’t.” Logan whispered, his fingers crossing behind his back. “I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Roman, stop…” Virgil sighed as Roman tugged as his restraints. “You’ve been doing that for, like, an hour! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“The pipes gonna break off! I know it will!” Roman cried, pulling at the cuffs again.

“And then what?! He’s just gonna chain you the one next to it!” Virgil cried. “Fucking stop it, okay?!”

_ “Shut the fuck up down there!”  _

“Shut up yourself!” Roman spat. 

“Roman!” Virgil’s eyes grew wide with fear, and Roman knew then he’d messed up. “Fuck, he’s gonna hurt you…”

As if on cue, the lock drew back and the hatch flew open.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, kid?” Luke snarled, beer bottle in hand, as he stormed down the stairs. Roman scowled.

“I said shut up!” Virgil cried before Roman could speak.

“Don’t talk back to me!” Luke spat, throwing his fist back and punching Virgil square in the eye, earning a yelp of pain from the boy. “Now shut the fuck up or there’ll be more where that came from!” He scowled, taking a swig of his drink and heading upstairs.

“Virgil…”

“Don’t yell back at him anymore, okay…?” Virgil muttered. 

“Fuck, I-I… why did you…?”

“I’m used to it. You’ve never been injured in your life, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Virgil smirked.

“You’d be surprised.” Roman muttered, not intending to say it aloud. Virgil blinked in confusion. Roman sighed. “I’m gay, Virgil… There’s a lot of people who don’t like that. And… yeah. I got roughed up a few times but it’s nothing.”

“That’s not nothing. Didn’t you tell Dad or Papa?”

“Why would I worry them?” Roman asked. “I can handle it.”

“I can’t decide if I wanna hug you or hit you.” Virgil growled. Roman chuckled. They sat in silence for a minute before Roman spoke up.

“Hey… What do you think Dad and Papa are doing?”

“Well Papa’s definitely looking for you…” Virgil muttered. Roman blinked.

“What do you mean…?”

“You’re his actual kid. He’s gonna be looking for you.”

“You’re his kid too.”

“No, I’m a tramp that he took in because he felt bad.” Virgil muttered. “And he hates me, he said it himself.”

“He didn’t mean it, Virgil…”

“Why would he say it if he didn’t mean it?” Virgil scoffed.

“Did you mean it when you said it?”

“Wh-what?”

“You said you hated him first, so did you mean it?”

“Well… I-I… No, I just meant I-I hated him in that moment!”

“And he said ‘the feeling is mutual sometimes’.” Roman reminded him. “You know how Papa is with emotions… He meant the same thing you meant, I’m sure of it.”

“Fuck, Roman… The last thing I said to his was that I hated him… Wh-what if he still thinks…? Do you think he still wants me…?”

“Virgil!” Roman gasped. “I’m surprised at you!”

_ “Oh, hey, Dad, when did you get here? _ ” Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’ve always been the favourite, Roman…”

“I’m sure that’s not true. Of course he wants you.” Roman forced a smile. “And… If it’s any consolation… You’re  _ my  _ favourite.”

“Wh-whatever…” Virgil whispered. Roman knew that meant ‘thanks’.

“So… What do you really think they’re doing?” Roman asked again. Virgil thought for a moment, then a small smile formed on his lips.

“They’re probably wishing we’d tidied our rooms.” Roman couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

_ “Roman? Virgil?” Patton trembled as he crept through a dark room, a flashlight in his hand. He didn’t know where he was, or why he was there, but he knew Virgil and Roman were there. He could hear them, hear their bickering, their laughing, their voices calling ‘Dad, Papa!’, but he couldn’t see them. _

_ “Boys? Where are you, Kiddos?”  _

_ “Dad, where are you?” _

_ “I’m coming, boys!” Patton cried, breaking out into a run, looking around frantically, meeting nothing but darkness. _

_ Suddenly, something tripped him up, sending him crashing to the ground with a cry. He grabbed at his flashlight and turned to see what had tripped him up. _

_ Virgil and Roman’s lifeless stares met his through the blood on their faces. _

Patton screamed, shooting upright, the images of his nightmare plaguing his mind.

“Patton! Patton, love, it’s alright!” Patton gasped as arms wrapped around him, holding him close. “Patton, it’s Logan, you need to breathe, love.”

“L-Logan…” Patton choked back a sob as he clung to his husband. “God, I saw them… I-I saw them… A-and they… Oh, God, Lo… Th-there was so m-much blood...”

“Patton, listen to me… It’s still early. He may not have touched them at all. But I know for certain they are alive, and despite his capabilities, I do not believe he is capable of murder… Do you?”

“I… No…” Patton whispered. “D-Do you think they’re looking after each other?”

“I’m certain of it.” Logan forced a smile.

* * *

“I told you,” Luke screamed over Virgil as he kicked Roman hard in the stomach. “To shut your fucking mouths!”

“I fucking sneezed!” Roman fought back. Luke knelt down and grabbed Roman by the collar, hauling him up slightly. 

“You’re still talking back…” Luke scowled, getting uncomfortably close. “Maybe I should find something to occupy those pretty lips of yours.”

“Maybe you should.” Roman smirked.

“Roman, shut the fuck up!” Virgil tugged at his cuffs uselessly. 

“Oh, a challenge.” Luke chuckled, tugging at his belt. Roman suddenly grew more panicked.

“Wh-what are you doing…?” Virgil stammered. Roman swallowed nervously, watching as Luke removed his belt. “Shit- R-Roman?!”

“If you don’t shut up…” Luke scowled, raising the belt and quickly turning and bringing it down on Virgil, earning a pain cry from the boy as he fell back against the wall, his arm raised above his head to protect himself. “I won’t be fucking teasing next time!” He muttered to himself as he headed upstairs, slamming the hatch shut and drawing the lock across. Roman trembled, his emotions catching up with him.

“R-Roman…?”

“I’m okay…” Roman whimpered. “He didn’t- Fuck… A-are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Stings a bit but… Stop talking back to him, Roman, for fuck sake…” Virgil whispered, moving as close to Roman as he could. Roman shuffled forward and reached his hand out, trying to reach Virgil. When it was clear it wasn’t going to happen, he gave up, slumping against the wall. He slipped his hand into his pocket, his eyes widening.

“What? What is it?” Virgil asked. Roman shakily pulled out Virgil’s headphones.

“I-I was supposed to give these to you. Papa was really upset that he’d said what he did.” Roman whispered. “Can I… reach you with these?” He asked as he untangled them. He held onto the earbud end and threw the jack end to Virgil, who caught it. Roman laughed.

“Why are we doing this?” Virgil asked as Roman pulled his end until the cable taut tight between them.

“It’s the closest we’re gonna get to holding hands, I guess.” Roman shrugged. Virgil smiled.

“I like it. It feels nice.” Virgil tugged the cable slightly, smiling harder when Roman tugged back. “Comforting…”

“Aww, I love you too, baby bro!” Roman chuckled. Virgil scoffed.

“Wh-whatever…”


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed, then another, then another. As time went on, Patton spiralled into a deep depression, unable to do anything but lie in bed or sit on the sofa. He barely ate, barely drank, all he did was sleep and cry. Logan did his best to help him, to encourage him to get up or eat or drink of have a shower. Sometimes, he was successful. Other times, he didn’t know if his husband even recognised him…

Logan dealt with everything police related, answering as many questions as possible, providing any information he could, but weeks were passing, and it seemed less and less likely that they’d find Luke. The neighbourhood grew more involved, feeling bad for the pair, and helped to knock on doors and ask if anyone had seen Luke, or the children. No-one had.

When Thomas returned home from Ireland, he reacted in a similar way to Patton. Thomas offered to help wherever he could, which often meant he was at home looking after Patton while Logan was helping police look for Luke.

* * *

 

_“Luke! Luke! Fuck, Luke!”_

“God, why didn’t I gag those kids…?” Luke scowled as he picked himself up off the sofa. He kicked back the rug covering the hatch and slid back the lock.

“What the fuck do you want?” He called down.

“Virgil can’t breathe, he’s having another panic attack! Let me help him!”

“Why would I do that?” Luke asked as he headed downstairs. “Why do I care?”

“You don’t, I know you don’t, but I need to help him! Please!”

Luke took in the sight in front of him. Virgil was curled up in a ball against the wall, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. Roman was leaning against the restraints to get as close as possible to Virgil, a look of complete panic on his face.

“If he… If he dies, I-I’ll starve myself. Then you’ll have no-one to play with, right?” Roman tried. He knew Virgil wouldn’t die, but did Luke? “A-And you’ll have to get rid of our bodies, and someone will find them, and you’ll be tried for murder and-”

“Fine, just shut up.” Luke scowled, pulling a key out his pocket and unlocking Roman’s cuff, releasing Roman’s bloodied wrist. Roman wasted no time running over to Virgil and pulling him close.

“It’s okay, Virgil, I’m here, copy my breathing, okay?”

Luke watched as Virgil and Roman breathed together, Roman muttering numbers as Virgil clung to his brother and trembled. Within minutes, Virgil was calm, asleep on Roman’s shoulder. Roman pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead and gently pulled away, leaning Virgil against the wall before returning to his previous spot on the opposite side of the room.

“Thank you…” Roman muttered, not meeting Luke’s eyes as Luke silently clasped the cuff around Roman’s wrist, careful not to irritate the wound around his wrist. Wait… what?

_No. I am not getting attached to the kid._

“Stop pulling at the cuffs.” Luke scowled, walking away.

“Luke… Why are you doing this?” Roman asked.

“What?” Luke stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“I don’t really get why we’re here…” Roman whispered. “You’re keeping us here, but you’re not doing anything to us. I mean, yeah we talk a lot and you get annoyed and lash out but… That’s about it… You feed us, give us drink, you even let us shower a few times. Aren’t we, like, a hassle?” Luke sighed, turned, and sat in front of Roman.

“I didn’t plan this out. At all.” Luke muttered. “I got help for my anger management issues in prison, then I got hold of alcohol again when i was released, and it all went downhill… I got drunk, decided it would be a good idea to disguise myself as your uncle and kidnap you. Now I’m not sure what to do with you. Your dad’s already know it was me, my face is all over the news! If I let you go, I’ll go straight to jail.”

“This is you when you’re sober, right? And when you usually come down here, you’re drunk.” Roman asked. Luke nodded. “You know… you could always confess…”

“What?” Luke growled.

“No, no, hear me out… If you confess to the police that you did something and plead guilty, you get less time in prison. Sometimes it’s cut down by, like, years. And… don’t you want that help again?” Roman asked.

“Why am I listening to you?” Luke scowled suddenly, picking himself up and storming up the stairs. “Little turd.” He spat before the usual slam of the hatch and slid of the lock followed. Roman sighed. Well… it was worth a try…

* * *

“Patton… love?” Logan knocked on the bedroom door. “Patton? I’m coming in, is that alright?” There was no response, so Logan entered the room anyway. Patton lay in the bed, but didn’t look up at him. “Patton, I think we should go for a walk.” Logan sat on the end of the bed. Patton didn’t respond. Logan sighed.

“I understand you are feeling hopeless and depressed, and that’s understandable, but I am suffering too, Patton. I am scared and… lost. And I have to go to the police station every day and answer questions that anger me and I would just like a relaxing walk with my Husband so I can remind myself that I haven’t lost him too.”

Patton didn’t move, didn’t respond.

“Fine, then I have lost my entire family and I shall find other means of emoting in a healthy manner.” Logan’s anger spiked, rage and loss flashing in his eyes as he stood and left the room. Only when the door closed did Patton look up.

* * *

Logan didn’t bother undressing, didn’t bother setting the temperature to his usual 105°F. He ran the shower and sat under it, not caring as the cold water hit his skin. No sooner had he sat down, tears began to stream silently down his face. He would do anything, _anything_ to bring his boys home safely.

The water slowly warmed and Logan felt a presence next to him. He glanced up to see Patton sitting beside him, still in his pyjamas. Patton reached up and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, leaning tiredly against him. Logan sighed and held him close.

“I’m sorry…” Patton whispered. “I’m sorry you have to do the hard work while I cry all day.”

“It’s alright, Patton…” Logan muttered. “We just… we shouldn’t be in this position in the first place. We should be sitting as a family to watch a movie and… and tear Roman and Virgil apart before they strangle each other.”

“Remember that time Roman ate a snail from the garden because Virgil told him it was escargot?” Patton asked suddenly. Logan snorted with laughter.

“I do. The doctors kept laughing at us.” Logan chuckled. “Do you recall the time when Roman put his entire ice-cream cone down Virgil’s back during our first summer together?”

“And you fell asleep in the garden so Roman and Virgil got their buckets and tipped water over you.” Patton smiled fondly. “And you got the hose and chased them.”

“And I got you instead.” Logan chuckled.

“Remember when we took them to see Les Miserables to get them off those damn phones?” Patton sighed. “They both cried. I’d never seen them both so moved by something…”

“We should take them to see Hamilton next. I hear it’s a big hit.” Logan muttered.

“It’s been a long time, Logan…” Patton whispered. “Do you think we’ll find them soon…?” Logan wrapped his arm around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I hope so.”

* * *

The lock on the hatch slid, and Roman quickly pulled back the headphone cord he and Virgil were holding in case Luke took it from them. Luke threw the hatch open and stumbled down the stairs.

“Is it true?” He asked, approaching Roman. The boy pushed himself against the wall.

“I-Is what true?”

“I’ll get less time in prison if I confess? I-I wasn’t thinking when I did this, and I’m gonna get caught sooner or later, I just… I want this to be over now. We all do.”

“Y-you’re gonna let us go?” Virgil asked.

“I-It’s true, I think. Yeah, I’ve seen it on CSI and stuff.” Roman told him. Luke sighed, pulling out a key for the cuffs and handing it to Roman.

“Meet me upstairs, I’m taking you home.”

* * *

Virgil and Roman were sure it was a trick, but there they were, walking a few blocks with Luke to get to the police station. It turned out they weren’t far from the city at all. They’d been in a rented holiday home that was sold out online. No identification passed over. It was easy for Luke to hide there.

Roman gripped Virgil’s hand, following Luke nervously. They were both scared Luke had ulterior motives, but would he risk being seen in public if he wasn’t going to confess.

Soon enough, they arrived at the police station. The officer at the reception desk paled when he realised who had entered.

“My name is Luke Serpent, I want to confess to the abduction of Roman and Virgil Sanders.”


	7. Chapter 7

Logan groaned as the phone rang.

“They probably want to ask more questions…” He muttered to Patton as he removed himself from where he and his husband were snuggling on the couch.

“I’ll come with you this time.” Patton forced a smile. Logan returned it gratefully and picked up the phone.

“Logan Sanders.”

_ “Logan, it’s Mike. We- We found them.” _

Logan dropped the phone. He quickly recovered himself and picked it up.

“What…?”

_ “We found them, Logan, they’re here, at the station. Luke just walked in with them and confessed to everything.”  _

“Logan…? Honey, what’s wrong…?” Patton asked, noticing Logan wasn’t speaking.

“They found them.”

* * *

“Where are they?!” Logan cried as he and Patton ran into the station, Logan slamming his hands down on the desk. “You said they were here, where are they?!”

“Hey, buddy, calm down.” Mike chuckled. “They’re pretty confused, a bit shaken. They’re just here, let me go get them.”

“Oh my god, Logan…” Patton couldn’t help it, he was bawling already. 

_ “Papa! Dad!” _

Logan and Patton looked up as the boys ran towards them. Patton cried out and Logan gasped, the two of them rushing forward to meet them. Logan knelt down and caught Roman in his arms, crying out as he fell back from the force, while Patton caught Virgil, who launched himself at his Dad, and clung to him as though his life depended on it. 

Mike smiled at the sight: Logan, the stoic of the two, on the floor with Roman against his chest, whispering reassuring words, while Patton spun around several times with Virgil before stumbling slightly and muttering ‘Oops, maybe I’m a bit old for that now’ with a chuckle.

Patton lowered them down to the floor while Logan picked himself and Roman up. Patton and Logan shifted so all four of them were united in a huge embrace. 

“Papa?” Virgil spoke up. Logan looked up at him.

“Yes, Virgil?”  _ God, it felt good to say that again. _

“I don’t hate you.”

“Oh, Virgil…” Logan whispered, reaching over and brushing his hand through his Son’s hair. “I know. I’m sorry the last thing we said was in anger. I assure you I never meant what I said.”

“I know.” Virgil smiled. Logan smiled back.

“Roman!” Patton suddenly cried out. Logan and Virgil pulled away to see Patton holding Roman’s wrist in his hands, scanning the bloodied ring around his wrist. “Oh god… Ro, what- what did he do…?”

Now that they were united, the shock of the reunion finally passing, Logan realised the boys were covered in marks and bruises.

“Virgil, your face…” Logan whispered, gently tilting Virgil’s head to the side to examine the welt left by the belt.

“Yeah, Roman said it had scarred. It’s fine though…” Virgil shrugged. “I’ll just cover it with make-up.”

“My poor boys…” Patton choked, pulling Roman and Virgil in for a hug.

“Patton, do be careful, they may have other wounds.” Logan whispered, suddenly noticing a similar bloodied ring around Virgil’s wrist. 

“Oh, yeah, apparently I have a broken rib.” Roman announced. Virgil sniggered, and Logan’s jaw dropped, but before he could speak, a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Mr Sanders…?”

Logan and Patton turned to see Luke, his arms cuffed behind his back and held back by two officers. Logan and Patton immediately pushed the kids behind them, forcing a protective wall between them and their captor.

“I-I’m sorry.” Luke sighed. “It’s not going to make things okay, but… I was drunk through most of it. Most of it was fuelled by alcohol. Roman… Roman picked it up before I did. He convinced me to confess, told me I’d get less time in prison for it. I just… want this to be over. I wish I’d never taken them in the first place. But… I-I fed them a-and made sure they had water. I don’t want or expect forgiveness, I just wanted you to know.”

Patton blinked, his eyes full of anger. He stepped forward.

“Patton, don’t…” Logan warned, but Patton wasn’t listening. He glared at Luke, before suddenly throwing his arms around him.

“I don’t forgive you, I never will, but I am grateful that you brought them back. So thank you. There’s an ounce of morality left in you after all.” He spat as he pulled away. Luke nodded.

“Luke?” Virgil spoke up. Logan kept a close eye on how close Virgil was getting. “If you’d never started drinking, I think you’d have been an awesome Uncle.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

After the essential tasks; the questioning, the statements, the medical check-ups, the court arrangements, and so on, Logan and Patton were able to take Roman and Virgil home.

“Dibs on the fridge!” Virgil cried, shoving Roman out the way as they ran inside.

“Boys!” Logan smiled fondly, gripping Patton’s hand, who was still crying over the boys statements. They’d gone through every detail they could remember. Patton struggled to imagine how it must have felt. “The only person who has ‘dibs’ on the fridge is the one who paid for it and its contents, and as I recall, that was me.”

“We don’t have much food, I’m afraid, Kiddos… Shall we get something delivered?” Roman and Virgil shared a knowing look before throwing themselves at their Dads, Roman at Logan and Virgil at Patton.

“We missed you.” Roman whispered. 

“We missed you too, Kiddos!” Patton cried, bending down and hugging Virgil properly.

“Roman, be careful of your ribs.” Logan whispered, kneeling down. He brushed his hand through Roman’s hair, smiling to himself as he pulled his Son close, but not too close. Roman snuggled closer, lapping up the warmth he’d missed over the past month.

“Can we cuddle now and eat later?” Virgil asked. “I… I missed this…”

“Sure, Kiddo.” Patton smiled.

* * *

Several hours later found the family on the couch, watching Big Hero 6, trying not to think about what had happened. They could do that later.

Virgil, tucked securely in Patton’s arms, was asleep with his Dad, the two of them sort of diagonally slumped. Logan didn’t dare think about the aches they’d have in the morning.

“Papa…?” Roman shifted from his Father’s side to look up at him. Logan looked down at him.

“Yes, Roman…?”

“I… I feel weird.”

“How so?” Logan sat up.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to act now. Like… Yeah, we were missing for a month, but… Now we’re just watching TV like nothing happened. Am I supposed to talk to you or…?”

“You and Virgil need to do what you feel will help you best. If you do not wish to talk about it, then that is fine, but if you feel you need to, myself and your Dad are here to listen.”

“Thanks, Papa…” Roman whispered, leaning against his Father’s side again, taking Logan’s hand in his smaller one. Logan adjusted their hands until he was holding Roman’s hand securely in his. “I’m… happy… that you are both home.” Logan choked, trying to force down the lump in his throat. Roman smiled.

“Me too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil groaned as he awoke, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He moved to snuggle closer into Logan, only to find his hand wouldn’t move. He looked up, his heart falling when he saw the cuff around his wrist.

“No.” Virgil whimpered, pulling at the cuffs. “Fuck, no, no… No!” Virgil cried. “Fuck! Roman!” Virgil turned desperately to his brother, hoping he would comfort him with their headphone thing they did, only to find Roman was asleep. “Roman, wake up.” Virgil scowled.

“I don’t think he can.” Virgil froze as a voice came from above him. He turned, spotting Luke on the stairs, examining a knife in his hands. “You had one hell of a dream, Kiddo. You were crying for hours in your sleep. I’m amazed you slept that long.”

“Fuck you.” Virgil whispered, looking away.

“Your brother took a hit for you while you were out of it.” Luke added casually, twisting a knife in his hand. “I was going to gut you while you were sleeping, but he convinced me to change my mind.”

“What…?” Virgil glanced up at Roman, his eyes widening in horror when he noticed the puddle of blood slowly expanding under his older brother. “Fuck- Roman?!” Virgil cried, tugging at the cuff.

“He’s dead, kid.” Luke sighed. “Kept going on about confessing or some shit, so I shut him up. I guess I overdid it though.” Virgil watched Roman’s chest, willing it to rise or fall or do whatever, but nothing happened. He remained deadly still, his skin paler than usual, contrasting harshly against the blood.

“Roman?” Virgil whimpered. “R-Ro… Please…”

“My bad.” Luke smirked, chuckling softly.

“I fucking hate you!” Virgil screamed. “I hate you!”

* * *

Virgil gasped as he shot up, his hands flying to his hair. The first thing he noticed was that his hand was free, the second was that Roman was beside him, head resting against Patton’s chest, looking completely vulnerable with his fluffy hair and oversized pyjamas.

Virgil reached over immediately, placing his hand over Roman’s chest, letting out a shaky sigh of relief when he felt both Roman’s heart beating, and his chest rising and falling.

“You’re both safe, Virgil.” Virgil relaxed as he felt Logan’s arms wrap around him.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Virgil whispered, leaning back into him, hesitantly pulling his hand away from Roman. Logan brushed a hand through Virgil’s hair.

“I was already awake.”

“What, why?” Virgil asked. “You’re always like ‘we all need 8 hours of sleep’.”

“I was… worried.” Logan muttered. “That if I fell asleep, you and Roman would be gone when I awoke.”

“I dreamt that he never confessed, I thought I’d dreamt this…” Virgil whispered. Logan rubbed Virgil’s back comfortingly. “I don’t wanna go back to sleep.”

“Then I shall remain awake with you.” Logan forced a smile. “Virgil, will you remain here while I fetch something?”

“Uh, sure…” Virgil whispered. Logan silently stood and left the room. The anxious boy found his hand resting on Roman’s chest once more. Just to be safe. To make sure. Roman stirred slightly, shifting in his sleep, which caused Patton to tighten his hold on Roman slightly. Virgil took a moment to look at Patton. He hadn’t seen either parent in a month. He wanted to remember every detail in case something happened again.

Patton looked different, though. There were dark circles under his eyes that Virgil hadn’t noticed before. He was skinnier, in the body and face, which scared the hell out of Virgil. Patton’s hair was longer, untamed, and the smile that plastered on his face 99% of the time was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he looked… Scared.

“Are you alright…?” Virgil jumped slightly at Logan’s voice. He nodded, pulling away from Logan and looking up at his Papa, who was fiddling with a box in his hands.

“I’m better now, yeah. What happened to Dad?” Virgil asked. Logan sighed and sat beside the boy.

“Do not blame yourself. It is not your fault, it is Luke’s. Patton spiralled into a deep depression after your abduction. He barely eats or moves anymore. Hopefully, now you two are back, he will make more of an effort to recover.” Logan winced at his wording. “I mean-”

“I know what you meant.” Virgil whispered. Logan hummed.

“I have a gift for you, Virgil.” Logan pushed the box into Virgil’s hands. Virgil’s jaw dropped. “To make up for what I said…”

“I love them.” Virgil cried, placing the headphones down on the coffee table and turning to hug Logan. “I’m sorry, I don’t hate you, I really don’t…”

“I know, you were angry that I was taking away your… crutch, and I was angry that you weren’t obeying.” Logan looked down. “I regret that my potential final words to you were in anger… Unable to apologise to you for a month, not knowing if I’d ever get the chance… I… regret it deeply…”

“No, Papa, no, you know how you are with emotions…” Virgil whispered, hugging Logan tighter when he felt him tremble. “Papa, I think you should sleep… We both should.”

“I agree.” Logan whispered, pulling away. “Will you remain by my side?”

“Sure.” Virgil smiled, leaning against him. Logan wrapped his arm around Virgil. Virgil snuggled closer to Logan, gripping his Papa’s shirt as he allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Roman awoke first after that. He had to look around for a moment to familiarise himself with where he was. As he looked around, he saw Virgil sleeping against Logan. They couldn’t have been closer if they’d tried. Virgil was practically moulding with Logan’s side as Logan’s arm held Virgil close.

Roman smiled, wishing he had his phone to take a photo. He shifted, rolling over to get comfortable, when he felt a tight grip around his chest. He cried out as the pressure on his ribs send a throbbing pain through him, and the arms quickly fell away.

“R-Roman, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Patton came into Roman’s view. Roman smiled.

“No, I’m fine.” Roman whispered.

“Are you sure, Kiddo…?”

“Yeah.” Roman forced a smile. “Hey, Dad…?”

“Yes, Kiddo?”

“If it had been you and Papa... “ Roman felt bad saying it, but he had to know. “And there was a chance that you could hold Luke down so Papa could run, would you take it?”

“Roman…”

“Please, Dad, I-I need to hear something.” Roman pleaded.

“No.” Patton sighed. “But only because I know your Father wouldn’t run. He wouldn’t leave me alone with Luke as much as I’d want to save him.”

“But… Logically, he’d be able to escape, figure out where you guys were being kept, and call the cops.”

“On the contrary,” Patton and Roman looked up at Logan, who was looking down at Virgil’s sleeping form, stroking his hair as he continued speaking. “By the time I’d have done that, Patton could have been severely injured, possibly even terminated, depending on how drunk Luke is. But Patton is right. I would not have run, even if he’d given me the chance.”

“You boys did exactly what myself and Logan would have done.” Patton assured Roman. Logan nodded. “You protected each other.”

“He promised me not to take a chance if it came. I had my fingers crossed behind my back.” Logan blinked as he recalled his own experience when Patton had pleaded with him not to hurt himself anymore. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No, Roman, honey, no…” Patton whispered, pulling Roman into his side, careful of his ribs. “Try not to think about it too much, okay?”

“Okay…” Roman sighed. “Dad… Can we have pancakes? Please?” Logan half expected Patton to say no, that he didn’t have the energy, similar to the past month. But a smile broke out on Patton’s face. Logan sighed in relief.

“Sure thing, Kiddo!”


End file.
